universal_orlandofandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Man
For the ride sometimes known unofficially as simply '''Spider-Man', see The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man.'' Spider-Man, also known by his civilian identity of Peter Parker, as well as multiple nicknames such as Spidey, is a meet-and-greet character at Islands of Adventure. He is the star of the eponymous franchise by Marvel Entertainment that began with comics, and later expanded to television, film, and video games. He is featured as the main protagonist, along with the riders, in The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man ride. Background The background of Spider-Man tends to vary depending on the title the character is featured in. This background details the general concept of the character featured in the primary line of Marvel's comics, due to his presence at Universal Orlando Resort being based primarily off this portrayal. While on a field trip in high school, Peter Parker was bitten by a genetically modified spider with radioactive DNA. This caused Peter's DNA to include spider genes, giving him various abilities such as lightning quick reflexes, super strength, and the ability to crawl on walls. After ignoring a criminal who happened to be robbing a nearby building, Peter discovered his uncle, Ben Parker, had been shot. Peter later discovered that the culprit was the same criminal he had encountered earlier. Regretting that he was loosely responsible for the death of his uncle, he vowed to use his powers for the greater good. Peter lives by the advice that "with great power, comes great responsibility," a lesson taught by his late Uncle Ben. Peter took up the name of Spider-Man following the death of Uncle Ben, and is one of many prominent superheroes protecting New York City. Although he has worn many different suits, his most recognizable suit features a red and blue color scheme with white eyes and black spider-web pattern stitching. In addition to small-time robbers and other criminals, Spider-Man has also faced multiple supervillains such as the Green Goblin, Venom, Doctor Octopus, Mysterio, and Sandman. He is happily married to Mary Jane "MJ" Watson, who he developed feelings for in high school. Park Appearances At Universal Orlando Resort, Spider-Man appears prominently in the Marvel Super Hero Island section of Islands of Adventure as a meet-and-greet character. In addition, he also is featured as a protagonist alongside the riders in The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man dark ride. Unlike most meet-and-greets at Universal Orlando Resort, Spider-Man's takes place in front of a green-screen. The background of the paid souvenir photo is digitally created around the guest(s) and Spidey, and resembles a comic cover. Guests also have the option to take their own photos, though it will reveal the green-screen background. As the flagship character of Marvel Entertainment, Spider-Man frequently represents the entire Marvel brand when featured on merchandise, especially if said merchandise is representing the resort as a whole. A statue of Spider-Man can be found inside the Universal Studios Store in the Production Central area of Universal Studios Florida. Surrounding this statue is a variety of merchandise themed to the characters of Marvel Comics. Trivia For additional and more detailed information about the character of Spider-Man from the Marvel franchise, please refer to the Marvel Database Article of Peter Parker. * When The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man first opened with the rest of the park in 1999, Spider-Man resembled his usual appearance in the comics. In the 2012 update, he now loosely resembles the character's appearance in the eponymous 2002 film directed by Sam Raimi. * The art style seen in the preshow footage for The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man ''implies that the Spider-Man featured at Islands of Adventure is the same one featured in the eponymous 1994 animated series that aired on Fox. ** However, this theory may not be true, as none of the actors from the series reprise their roles for the ride. * Spider-Man is voiced by Chris Edgerly in ''The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man. Edgerly also provides the voice of J. Jonah Jameson in the ride. Category:Characters Category:Meet-and-Greet Characters Category:Islands of Adventure Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Super Hero Island Category:Talking Characters Category:Licensed Characters Category:Non scary characters